Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. Typical artificial joints include knee prostheses, hip prostheses, shoulder prostheses, ankle prostheses, and wrist prostheses, among others. To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, saws, drills, reamers, rasps, broaches, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments.